The proposed studies are focused on the epigenetic gene regulatory protein Mina and its physiological role in and molecular mechanisms for maintaining gut homeostasis and responding to infectious challenge. We propose 3 Aims to explore the cellular and molecular mechanisms of gut epithelial intrinsic regulation: (1) of the host response to infection with the whipworm parasite Trichuris muris; and (2) of commensal microbiota diversity.